findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Grendelim
Giants, as a rule, breed only with those of their own kind. But from time to time, a lesser giant may find a human desirable, or the other way around. The offspring of unions between humans and lesser giants such as ogres, trolls and oni are the grendelim. Grendelim are savage and twisted, abominations in the eyes of humans and giants. There is no typical grendelim, as each is warped in their own unique way. They are often much tougher than their human relations and gain much of their parents natural ability to shrug off damage, its superior strength, quickness and hardiness, or in some cases, magical power. They can often have greenish skin, an elongated snout, knobby dermal growths, and an insatiable hunger for raw flesh. Half-trolls typically have longer limbs than their non-troll parents, while half ogres will be rotund with a jutting lower jaw. Most grendelim don't become adventurers. More often than not, they are considered monsters, and like their parents, are hunted down and destroyed. Traits Ability Score Increase Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. Age Grendelim have lifespans comparable to humans. They enter adulthood in their late teens and usually live less than a century. Alignment Grendelim have no society to speak of. They are often driven to the wilderness or the edges of society due to their horrific appearance or savage and violent nature. They are usually evil. Size Grendelim are between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 280 and 340 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Intimidating Presence You have proficiency in the Intimidation skill. Powerful Build You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Languages You can speak, read, and write Common and Giant. Grendelim Variants In addition to the base Grendelim stats, certain giant lineages offer special abilities. Half Ogre Your giant parent was a hulking ogre, and gifted you with a massive form, but slow wit. You're not less intelligent, but your mental reflexes leave something to be desired. Half Ogres gain the following abilities. Behemoth: Your hit point maximum increases by 2, and it increases by 2 every time you gain a level. Feeblemind: You have disadvantage on Intelligence and Wisdom saving throws. Half Troll Your giant parent was a hideous troll, and gifted you with a nearly indestructible body, but a weakness to fire. You're smart enough to realize your weakness and it has saddled you with a deep rooted fear of flame. Half Trolls gain the following abilities. Regeneration: The half troll regains 2 hit points at the start of its turn. If the half troll takes acid or fire damage, this trait doesn't function at the start of the half troll's next turn. The half troll dies only if it starts its turn with 0 hit points and doesn't regenerate. Pyrophobic: Taking fire damage from a source frightens you. You must make a wisdom saving throw equal to the fire damage taken. On a failed save, you are frightened until the end of your next turn. If successful, you are immune to the source for the next 24 hours. Half Oni Your giant parent was a scheming oni. They may have lived for years in the guise of your parent, or they may have disappeared immediately afterwards, but they have gifted you with an intimidating stature and touch of magical blood. Half Oni gain the following abilities. Oni Magic. You know the Frostbite cantrip. When you reach 3rd level you can cast the Charm Person spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so again with a long rest. When you reach 5th level you can cast the Darkness spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so after a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Half Ettin Your giant parent was a two headed ettin, and gifted you with a sibling... or at least part of one. You and your sibling co-pilot your body and never need rest. Half Ettins gain the following abilities. Two Heads: The half ettin has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks and on Saving Throws against being Blinded, Charmed, Deafened, Frightened, Stunned, and knocked Unconscious. Half Formorian Your giant parent was a twisted formorian, and gifted you with a corrupting gaze. A simple look is enough to kill most creatures. Half Formorians gain the following abilities. Evil Eye: The half fomorian magically forces a creature it can see within 60 feet of it to make a Charisma saving throw. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Charisma modifier + your Proficiency Bonus. The creature takes 1d8 psychic damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. This spell’s damage increases by 1d10 when you reach 5th level (2d10), 11th level (3d10), and 17th level (4d10). Half Cyclops Your giant parent was a mythical cyclops, and gifted you with keen senses, just not great sight. With only one single eye, you lack depth perception, and have grown accustomed to relying more on hearing. Half Cyclops gain the following abilities. Poor Depth Perception: The half-cyclops has disadvantage on any attack roll against a target more than 30 feet away. Keen Hearing: '''The half cyclops has advantage on Wisdom (perception) checks that rely on hearing. '''Stop and Listen: The half cyclops can use a bonus action make a Wisdom (perception) to try and hear nearby enemies. If they fail their stealth checks, the cyclops knows their location and can attack them without disadvantage, even if they are invisible or otherwise unseen, until the end of the cyclops' next turn.